


The Maelstrom and the Kouma Demon

by Raptorcloak



Series: The Maelstrom and The Queen's Blade Warriors [10]
Category: Naruto, Queen's Blade
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forest Sex, French Kissing, Healing, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lemon, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Ninja, Oral Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spooning, Team Dynamics, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While battling over a scroll, Naruto and Shizuka are attacked by the Kouma Ninjas and are forced to join forces. When Shizuka gets hurt in the process, Naruto heals her and they slowly fall in love. NarutoxShizuka. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maelstrom and the Kouma Demon

Hello, my good friends and reviewers. Welcome to the 10th installment of my  ** _Naruto/Queen's Blade_** crossovers and the couple in this story is Naruto and the brave kunoichi Shizuka. Enjoy!  
Plot: When Naruto retrieves a scroll, he finds himself battling against Shizuka, who also is after the scroll. Soon, both of them are pitted against the Kouma ninjas and join forces to survive. Before they know it, they are soon in love.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  ** _Naruto_** or  ** _Queen's Blade_**.  
Note: Shizuka doesn't die during the events of  ** _Queen's Blade_** in this story like she does in canonical form.

* * *

Sweat poured down Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's face as he nervously approached the altar on which the Sacred Scroll of Onigushima-which Tsunade had tasked him with retrieving and delivering to a woman-stood, its golden surface glistening in what little sunlight penetrated the dank walls of the old temple. Nervously, he took out a blank scroll that would serve as a replica for anyone else who might come by. With great care, and sweat still pouring down his face, he quickly switched the scrolls.

'Huh, that wasn't so hard,' he thought as he pocketed the Sacred Scroll. 'Now to get out of...what was that?'

The ground beneath Naruto's feet began to rumble. Turning around, he saw the altar begin to sink, as if like a switch. Shit!

A massive boulder fell from the ceiling, coming straight toward him. Naruto ran for his life. With the speed and skill of the shinobi he'd been trained to be, Naruto slid under the slowly closing door to the temple, making it just in time to grab his hirai-ate (which had fallen off briefly) before the boulder crashed harmlessly against the now closed door.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Damn, I would've been flattened if-"

"Hand over that scroll," a pretty voice demanded.

Naruto spun around, and was treated to the sight of a very scantily clad kunoichi. The purplish tunic she wore did little to hide her size 86 (34) breasts, size 55 (22) waist, and size 83 (33) hips, and her pretty face coupled with whitish-silver hair with a light purple tint. She wore a brown headband with horns sticking out, giving her a somewhat demon-like appearance...a sexy demon, though.

Naruto stared at the beautiful girl before finding his voice and asking, "Who are you?"

The girl smirked. "I'm Shizuka," she said, "And I came for that scroll. And you're gonna hand it over!"

As Naruto observed the sexy kunoichi, he finally managed to take his eyes off her ample bust and regain his composure again.

"Well?" Shizuka said as she held out her hand.

"Can't do it; I've got somebody who needs this." Naruto defiantly answered.

"Look, you can either be a good little ninja by handing it over or you'll regret saying no." Shizuka said as she lashed out a kunai to make a point.

"Little ninja?! Lady, you may be hot but you picked the wrong badass to mess with!" Naruto said as he patted the scroll within his back pocket and lashed out his own kunai.

"You want it? Come and get it." Naruto said and Shizuka leaped at him. He sprung into the air and flew over her.

She jumped off the sealed door and met Naruto in the air. Immediately, the two began clashing their respective blades at each other before landing on the ground far below.

Shizuka lashed her blade at Naruto, who dodged her with ease thanks to a Hirashin knife he threw to the ground earlier. While on the defensive, he noticed an admirable trait in Shizuka; despite his superior speed, she wouldn't back down.

Naruto swung his respective blade and easily countered Shizuka's skilled slashes. She flipped back and revealed a Kusari-gama.

She threw the blade at Naruto, who moved out of the way and it struck the tree instead. Not giving up, Shizuka swung the chain at his ankle and he landed on the ground before it reached him.

The silver-haired kunoichi gritted her teeth at this and decided to take him personally. Naruto zipped at Shizuka, who did a roundhouse kick at his face but was ultimately blocked.

Naruto held onto Shizuka's leg as he began to spin her around to the point where she would become disoriented but she placed her hand on the ground and swiftly kicked at him with her free leg. He released Shizuka, who twirled in the air until she got back on her feet.

She jumped at Naruto again and suddenly, she found his kunai against her throat from behind. Her eyes looked back in shock at him and with a notion from his head, he commanded her to kneel down.

Shizuka did as she was instructed and closed her eyes. Naruto smiled victoriously at this and made sure Shizuka stay on her knees.

"Y'know, I beat another hot kunoichi named Shizuka just like this." Naruto said and Shizuka hung her head in shame. Before anything else could happen, both of them tensed up as they felt another shinobi presence heading their way.

This was confirmed to be true once fiery arrows launched into the air and headed towards them. Naruto was forced to jump away from Shizuka to avoid the arrows and she leaped away from the flaming arrows.

As they dodged the arrows, it was then that Naruto and Shizuka found themselves surrounded by the Kouma Ninjas and both lashed out their kunai. Though Naruto had no clue what the ninjas dressed in black garb were, he could clearly tell they were the enemy and Shizuka kept on guard.

"Well, well, the traitor is trying to steal our scroll and she has a friend." The Kouma leader said and Shizuka recognized him as the younger twin brother of the former leader she killed herself.

"Hmm…following in your brother's footsteps, huh? And I thought you were the smart one." Shizuka smirked at the leader.

"I'll deal with you in just a moment; you there, ninja of Konoha." The Kouma leader said and Naruto tensed in response. The leader figured out the only reason Shizuka would be fighting Naruto is due to the fact that he has the scroll as he doubted she could have done it alone.

"Hand over that scroll and we may allow you to keep a limb." The Kouma leader said and in response, Naruto's hand tightened into a fist. He held up his kunai and glared at him.

"The only way anyone else is getting this scroll is to kill me first." Naruto said.

"As you wish." The Kouma leader said as he flung his hand forward and signaled his subordinates to close in on Naruto and Shizuka. They found themselves back to back as the Kouma ninja cornered them and they looked back at each other.

Although they were enemies, neither one of them felt like dealing with the other ninjas while both of them held their respective blades. Naruto and Shizuka eyed each other before nodding together; making a temporary truce to fight alongside each other until they were done with the Kouma group.

Naruto gripped Shizuka's arm and she jumped into the air. He spun Shizuka around and launched her at the leader.

As the Kouma group all revealed their swords, Naruto smiled and ran at them. He turned into a yellow flash and vanished into the group.

Shizuka and the Kouma leader looked in shock as Naruto cut down half of the group and she smiled at this course of action before focusing on the shinobi in front of her.

"Shall we?" Shizuka said as she and the Kouma leader whipped out his own blade. Without hesitation, the two attacked each other and began a fight to death.

Naruto chased the remaining Koumas to a different area of the forest and grinned at their fear of him. He whirled his kunai around dangerously and took a stance.

"Come on, I'm just getting warmed up." Naruto said and his opponents all looked at each other before their physical forms started melting into slime. This startled Naruto, who took a step back as the slime of his melted opponents fused together into a black sphere that started growing.

It kept growing until it became a gigantic frog with a red underbelly and golden eyes that looked down at Naruto hungrily. The creature's tongue lashed out at Naruto, who dodged it and smiled.

He bit his thumb and began smiling before slamming his hand onto the ground. Naruto found himself standing on top of Gamakichi and sighed as he was intending to summon Gamabunta; but this could only mean that he was elsewhere.

"Yo!" Gamakichi said before looking at the monstrous frog in front of him. He slightly reared in disgust at its appearance and gripped his Tantō.

"Whoa, what the hell is this?"

"A pest only you and me can take care of." Naruto said.

"You got it. I'll show this thing what a real amphibian can do." Gamakichi said as he withdrew his Tantō in preparation for the fight that was about to take place. The Frog-creature's tongue lashed towards Gamakichi, who sprang into the air and flew back down to stab the monster's tongue.

The beast reared in pain as Gamakichi's blade pinned it down and the young toad landed next to a lake. Getting an idea, he dipped his mouth into it and started gathering it.

"Hey, we can't drink now! That over-sized thing isn't going to stay pinned down forever." Naruto said.

"Think again, Naruto. I'm getting enough water for the Toad Gun, so get ready." Gamakichi said with the water in his mouth and acting quickly, he started to mould his chakra along with his toad ally. Once Naruto had sent enough of his chakra into Gamakichi and he gave the word for him to attack.

Gamakichi exhaled the chakra-infused water and blasted the trapped frog with the heavy stream. The creature howled in pain as the water tore through its body until there was nothing left but a gaping hole and to insure the creature was finished, Naruto began forming an Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken about the size of Gamabunta.

After he was done forming its size, he hurled it at the frog and sent it flying back until it collided with a nearby mountain. The frog was crushed by the large jutsu and it wheezed before closing its eyes.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Gamakichi said as he took a puff of his cigarette and exhaled it.

"You said it, Gamakichi! That's one way to make something like that croak." Naruto said as he smiled at the dead frog that dissolved into nothing. Shizuka and the Kouma leader observed the fight from their destination.

Neither could believe their eyes at Naruto's strength nor of Gamakichi's collaboration skills. Shizuka stared at Naruto out of curiosity and the Kouma leader clenched his fists together as he was currently the final shinobi in the Kouma rank.

"Well, that's one problem taken care off." Shizuka said and the Kouma leader chuckled.

"You really don't know a thing about your enemies, do you?" The Kouma leader said.

"What's so funny?" Shizuka asked as she held up her blade.

"Your cluelessness of whomever you fight. You've no idea who your opponent over there is, do you?" The Kouma Leader said.

"And I suppose you do?" Shizuka said.

"Yes. Your opponent is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The Kouma Leader said and Shizuka grew pale at finally knowing who her blonde enemy was. She looked back over at Naruto, who still stood atop Gamakichi, and observed him in shock.

Having heard many stories of him and his strength, Shizuka froze in shock as she realized that with Naruto's power, he could have easily killed her the second she first threatened him. Her temporary fright gave the Kouma Leader an advantage as he charged forward and got behind Shizuka in a blur.

Shizuka snapped out of her shock and looked back just in time to have the Kouma Leader slash her back. She yelled in pain before doubling over and rolling away from her enemy.

Shizuka bit her lip and held her back in pain as she felt blood trickle down her spinal column. Smiling deviously, the Kouma Leader flew at her and raised his kunai as high as possible.

Just when he prepared to bring down the blade on his now-defenseless foe, Naruto reappeared and blocked his weapon with his kunai blade. The Kouma Ninja simply smiled at having someone of Naruto's level facing him and both ninjas pressed their respective weapons together.

The Kouma Leader swung his fist at Naruto, who calmly caught it and used the force to push him back. His eyes temporarily looked back at Shizuka and with her incapacitated state; he could focus on the enemy in front of him.

Naruto flashed behind the Kouma Leader and held his blade to his throat. The Kouma Leader froze as Naruto prepared to rip his throat apart and then much to both of their surprises, blood erupted from his throat all the way down to his chest.

He looked in front of him to see Shizuka standing their while holding on her back with her bloodied weapon in her hands. It was then Naruto understood that Shizuka had been the one responsible for landing the finishing blow to the Kouma Leader, despite her wounded state.

The Kouma Leader's lifeless body dropped to the ground and slowly hit it. Naruto looked at his dead opponent before seeing Shizuka collapse onto her knees and she groaned while still holding onto her back.

Naruto stared at her for a minute and looked at the wound she had. He looked at the sky and saw it was turning gray.

To make matters worse, he heard thunder not far away and he looked at Shizuka sympathetically. Naruto walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"What are you doing?" Shizuka said as she tried to raise her kunai in defense but couldn't find the strength to do so.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you." Naruto said as he picked up Shizuka and carried the kunoichi in his arms before beginning to walk forward, leaving the body of the Kouma Leader behind them. He carried Shizuka off until he found a cave and he took shelter in it.

Naruto gently lay Shizuka down on the ground and she looked back him nervously. With her wounds, Shizuka knew she was at the mercy of Naruto and just waited to see what sort of action he'd take next.

"Ok, this might hurt for a moment." Naruto said as he placed his hands on Shizuka's back and she gritted her teeth in pain. She watched as red chakra began to flow down Naruto's hands onto her back and she realized half the pain in her back was started heal.

"What are you doing?" Shizuka asked.

"I'm healing you with Kurama's chakra." Naruto said.

"You mean that oversized fox inside you?" Shizuka said.

"Yes." Naruto answered as he sat near the wounded Shizuka and healed the slash mark on her back.

"Why are you doing this? We're enemies." Shizuka said to Naruto.

"What am I supposed to do? Just let you die?" Naruto promptly said.

"The second I'm healed and back to normal, I'm gonna fight you again." Shizuka said.

"Fine; I'd rather take you down standing than wounded any day." Naruto responded and Shizuka looked away from him.

"You're wasting your time on me. Sympathy only clouds the mind during battles and enemies." Shizuka said and Naruto scoffed.

"Well, that's a load of bull because sympathy is what drove you to aim for accomplishing this to begin with. I can tell you're not trying to take this scroll for yourself." Naruto said and those words struck a chord in Shizuka's mind. The kunoichi kept silent as she looked outside to see rain pouring from the sky and sighed.

"I'm guessing your silence means I'm telling the truth?" Naruto said and Shizuka had no reply. She looked back at him as he healed her back and much to her amazement, the pain was no more.

"There. Good as new" Naruto said as Shizuka jumped away from him and sat on the opposing side of the cave. She looked at her back and felt the wound had vanished.

"I see you're not trying to fight me. Otherwise, you would have had a perfect chance to stab me while I healed your back or swipe the scroll from my pocket." Naruto said.

"Well, I guess in the least I should thank you for healing me and helping me out with those Kouma ninjas." Shizuka said.

"What was their story?" Naruto asked Shizuka, who relaxed as she could tell that as long she didn't try to hurt him, he would do likewise.

"I used to belong to them as their Chief until I had enough of causing pointless bloodshed and left them. Since then, they swore to kill me for betraying them." Shizuka said.

"Huh, that would explain why the leader guy had it out for you so bad." Naruto said and Shizuka chuckled.

"That and because I killed his older brother, who was the previous leader of them after I left." Shizuka said.

"Wow. I'd think he would have learned not to face you after you took down his brother." Naruto said.

"Like I said before, I thought he was the smarter of the two but looking at how things turned out, I was wrong." Shizuka said and Naruto chuckled in response.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"What happened to that giant toad you were with earlier?" Shizuka asked.

"Gamakichi? He went back home before I went to help you." Naruto said.

"Ah, well, that was the last of the Kouma Ninjas. So, I won't have to deal with them anymore." Shizuka said.

"That's good, but, anyway why are you after this scroll?" Naruto asked.

"I'm trying to take that scroll to a good friend of mine named Tomoe." Shizuka said and Naruto's eyes grew large.

"You mean, Tomoe of Hinomoto?" Naruto said and that caught Shizuka's full attention.

"You know about her?" Shizuka asked.

"Not personally, but all I know is she's the one I'm supposed to give this scroll to." Naruto said.

"What a small world." Shizuka laughed.

"Well, I know I'll get yelled at for this later but…here." Naruto said as he pulled out the scroll and tossed it to Shizuka. She caught it and smiled at the blonde shinobi.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Shizuka said; now feeling comfortable enough to address Naruto in a friendly manner.

"My mission is technically complete as long as Tomoe gets it." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, it will and I'd hate to hear you get punished, so why not come with me when I give the scroll to Tomoe and thereby prove you actually did get it there?" Shizuka said.

"Yeah, that could work!" Naruto said.

"We can go after this rain stops." Shizuka said.

"Fine with me." Naruto as the two shinobi sat in the cave and he noticed Shizuka trembling. He figured that wearing just a tunic along with just socks in tabi shoes wouldn't be suitable for cold climates and knew she was freezing.

Naruto got to his feet and sat next to Shizuka. He huddled against Shizuka and this warmed her up a bit.

She smiled at him and rested her head against his shoulder. Naruto tensed at this while blushing but eventually found he was able to relax and allow her rest on him.

Not long ago, the two never pictured themselves ever becoming close to each other and Shizuka studied Naruto's face carefully. She found the whiskers on his face an addition to how attractive he seemed up close and Naruto's eyes then their best not to look down at her hefty amount of cleavage that her tunic failed to cover properly.

He smiled back at Shizuka, who smiled at his generosity until the rain stopped and the sun brightly shined in the sky once again. Naruto and Shizuka looked out of the cave before walking out into the once again sunny weather.

The two began heading to Hinomoto with Naruto once again carrying the scroll and Shizuka looked at him while smiling.

"Say, Naruto-kun, I never got to thank you for helping me out." Shizuka said.

"Ah, it's fine. Getting the scroll there will be good enough for me." Naruto said and grinned at Shizuka.

"Can't I still thank you?" Shizuka asked.

"It's fine, really." Naruto chuckled and Shizuka stepped in front of him to kiss his cheek tenderly. He froze at this while Shizuka stroked his whiskers and he jumped back in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Naruto stammered before Shizuka laughed and began to approach him while swaying her hips.

"Come on, Naruto-kun, have you ever kissed a woman before?" Shizuka seductively asked.

"No." Naruto blushed as Shizuka backed him into a tree while tenderly placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Then I'll be gentle." Shizuka said as she pressed her lips on his and she softly kissed him. Naruto tried to gather the fact that a hot kunoichi like her was kissing him but he sure was happy and wrapped his arms around her.

Though she was a former enemy, Naruto's perverted side took over his entire conscience and he gripped Shizuka's backside to hold her close. Her breasts smothered his chest and she moaned as her tongue met Naruto's.

Both groaned as they worked their tongues against one another and Shizuka trailed her fingers on his chest. Naruto genuinely stroked the back of Shizuka's head and ran his fingers through her hair.

Slowly separating lips, Shizuka trailed her finger underneath Naruto's whiskers and told him to purr for her. He shook his head before lowly beginning to purr for the silver-haired woman as she brushed her finger on his chin.

"Well, it's not every day I meet a ninja as handsome as you." Shizuka smiled and she smoothly rubbed her fingers on his cheek. He smiled as Shizuka petted him and she couldn't seem to stop playing with his whiskers.

"Mind lying down, Naruto-kun?" Shizuka asked.

"Why, Shizuka-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Trust me; you'll love this," Shizuka said and Naruto obeyed her, lying down on his back. He looked up to see Shizuka place herself over his face and he blushed as her scantily-clad rear hovered over him.

Naruto watched as Shizuka brought down her rear and squished his face with it. She rubbed her amazing posterior against his face and she smiled down at him.

She worked her sexy ass on Naruto, who remained still, and enjoyed her new seat. Shizuka found Naruto's face to be much more enjoyable than an actual chair and since Hinomoto wasn't close by, she thought about using his face as a way to relax.

Naruto enjoyed having Shizuka wiggle her delectable ass on his face and grinned the enter time. Shizuka looked at the center of Naruto's trousers and was treated to the sight of an upcoming erection.

She licked her lips in delight at the growth and shook her ass on him in anticipation of when she finally would see it in the flesh. Naruto moaned as his member stood up from the soft flesh on his face and Shizuka reached down to undo her red obi belt that held her tunic together.

Shizuka fully removed the obi and wriggled her shoulders until her tunic fell off, exposing her breasts. Naruto moaned pleasurably underneath the softness of Shizuka's delicious rear and enjoyed the feeling.  
It was then that he felt Shizuka's hand rub his chest sensually and pull down the zipper of his jacket. Her ass pressed against his face and she finished unzipping it.

Naruto reached up and caressed Shizuka's long, swift legs. She purred in satisfaction while he rubbed his hands on her and her derriere squished on his face.

The kunoichi wagged her ass on Naruto and she palmed the top of his length. She smiled before licking her lips in total lust for its size and strength.

It was then that Shizuka took her ass off Naruto and she turned around to reveal her exposed bosom. Now even more excited, Naruto removed his shirt and showed off his muscular form.

Shizuka purred again as Naruto reached forward and palmed her breasts. He rubbed them together and Shizuka's slender arms wrapped around his head to bring him closer to her bust.

Naruto's tongue lashed out of his mouth and licked her cleavage slowly. He squeezed the orbs and buried his fingers into the soft flesh.

Shizuka sat on Naruto's lap and moaned as her blonde companion toyed with her breasts. He kissed her mounds and pressed them together.

The ex-Kouma chief held onto Naruto as he groped her and buried his fingers into them. He licked the delicious orbs of flesh and massaged the spaces he could hold.

Naruto kneaded and groped Shizuka's breasts as she shook her rear to let her tunic slide off; her only remaining piece of clothing being her thong and headband. With this in mind, Shizuka undid Naruto's headband and removed her respective one to set both of them to the side for the time being.

The silver-haired woman's wetness grew as Naruto gripped her nipples and tweaked them. She whimpered as Naruto felt them becoming harder and he proceeded to toy with them.

Shizuka thrust her crotch against Naruto's clothed manhood and she once again moaned at the feeling. Naruto circled Shizuka's nipples until they grew hard and he pressed his lips against her tits.

He suckled both of them and rubbed his lips together on her hardened buds. It was then he opened his mouth and gently bit into the orbs.

Naruto steadily gnawed into the soft flesh and sank his teeth into them. Shizuka moaned dreamily as Naruto's lips pulled on her tits and she reached down to unzip his trousers.

She smothered her breasts on Naruto's face as he played with her ample assets and she eyed the tent his manhood formed within his boxers. She purred once again as she rubbed her palm on his lower part and he moaned from her touch.

Naruto's teeth pulled on Shizuka's breasts and he rubbed his face against them; his spiky hair on the mounds. The kunoichi's legs shook in lust as Naruto increased her wetness and he looked up to see her facial reaction.

He smiled at the blush and guided his hand down to her pussy. He pressed his hand on her crotch and his fingers rubbed the center of her crotch.

Feeling her wetness, Naruto overtook her and Shizuka found herself on her back underneath him. He removed his new lover's thong and tossed it to the side to observe the folds.

Lowering his head down to Shizuka's crotch, he prodded his fingers along her folds and she lowly moaned. Naruto then lay alongside Shizuka and planted his mouth on her breast once again before rubbing her clit slowly.

She whimpered and lie still as Naruto's fingers wriggled on her clit and his free arm snaked underneath her in order to cup her other breast. Naruto's fingers circled around her clit before it lowered itself and traced her folds.

Naruto smiled as he traced Shizuka's pussy and he worked his jaws on her breasts. He rubbed her folds and massaged her breast.

Shizuka reached down and began to finger her clit. His canines sank into her delicious mound and Shizuka watched as Naruto teased her.

Her legs wobbled in pleasure as Naruto's fingers teased her lower lips and she bit her lip to suppress another moan. The blonde ninja released Shizuka's breasts and moved back down to her entrance.

He spread the folds apart and hungrily licked his lips before licking her clit a single time. Shizuka moaned at this and Naruto's fingers moved into her womanhood.

Naruto wriggled his fingers into Shizuka's warmth and she observed him as his tongue whirled around her clit. The busty kunoichi groaned as Naruto's tongue wildly licked her lower orifice before working its way into her body.

It was then she moaned loudly as Naruto's tongue swayed inside of her and licked her warmth. Naruto's tongue dug its way into Shizuka and found her wetness on the spot.

Shizuka's index and middle finger started rubbing her clit as Naruto's tongue buried itself. His tongue struck her walls teasingly and she smiled in joy at this.

He rubbed his fingers on Shizuka's womanhood and she moaned as she teased her clit. She twitched as she felt her release getting closer as Naruto's tongue whacked against her womanhood and rubbed his tongue inside of her.

Shizuka moaned with glee as her fluids washed out and Naruto licked her warmth clean. After panting for a bit, she sat up and watched as Naruto finished tasting the fluids.

"Well, Shizuka-chan, aren't you the tasty one?" Naruto asked and Shizuka gripped his member; intent on being able to say the same about him. Naruto backed up against a tree while Shizuka removed his boxers and looked at his stiffness.

She licked her lips in excitement and observed it in amazement. Shizuka cupped her mounds and pressed them together on Naruto's hardness.

A great smiled appeared on his face before he shot his member into the ample cleavage and Shizuka's tongue stirred around the head of it. She kept his cock between her breasts and her tongue thrashed it.

The warm feeling of her tongue and her breasts squeezing his manhood motivated him to keep thrusting his shaft into them. Shizuka rubbed her jiggling orbs on Naruto's erection as he thrust into her cleavage and she stirred her tongue around it before planting her mouth on it.

Naruto groaned pleasurably as he pumped his steely glory into Shizuka's mouth and she pumped it with her oral entrance. He placed one hand on top of her head and held her like so.

Shizuka moaned at the taste of the erection buried inside of her breasts and she brushed her tongue against it. She kneaded her orbs together on Naruto's hilt as he pumped it into them and he smiled at the incredible feeling.

"Shizuka-chan…" Naruto moaned as Shizuka massaged his member and she moaned at the taste she found delightful. Shizuka smothered her mounds on his erection and he slammed his length into the orbs.

Shizuka's tongue twirled around Naruto's member as he drove it into the mounds and they bounced on his hilt. The silver-haired kunoichi's breasts stroked Naruto's shaft and her nipples remained hard with excitement.

Naruto groaned as he felt his throbbing manhood ready to erupt as Shizuka's saliva drenched it and brushed against it. Shizuka's happiness grew as Naruto's member twitched inside of her mouth and she freed it.

While still pressing her heaving bosom on it, she slowly started blowing on his length and he shivered in pleasure. Shizuka purred seductively at him and she kept blowing slowly until he couldn't take any more teasing.

Naruto's semen spewed out of his cock and splattered onto Shizuka's face; some of it landing on her tongue as she closed her eyes dreamingly. She moaned as the white substance stuck to her face and Naruto panted as he finished his releases.

Shizuka licked her fill of the semen and smiled at the taste before freeing Naruto's hardness. She wiped the semen off her face as Naruto sat down against the tree and he gripped her waist.

He helped Shizuka slide down his manhood and she felt her barrier destroyed by Naruto's stiffness. She gritted her teeth at the feeling of her virginity being no more until she began to roll her hips forward and Naruto began to thrust upright into her warmth.

Naruto's manhood rubbed on Shizuka's walls and she grinded him by working her hips forward. He held onto to her small waist while she held onto his shoulders and he watched as her breasts jiggled in front of his face.

He listened to Shizuka moan as he jerked his crotch upright and slammed his member into her wetness. Shizuka moaned at how big the blonde shinobi felt inside of her pussy and Naruto huskily growled as he shot his erection into her body.

Her tight walls thrust downward onto him and Naruto gripped Shizuka's ass as it smacked on his lap. Their flesh clashed together as Naruto and Shizuka worked their hips together.

Shizuka brought her breasts closer to Naruto's face before he threw his neck forward and smothered his face into the valley of bouncing flesh. He smiled as the orbs jiggled against his face and he gently bit into them.

She smiled at this as Naruto's cock thrashed against Shizuka's inner walls and he moaned at her tightness on him. Shizuka kissed the top of Naruto's head endearingly as his length pounded into her womanhood and she looked down at his erection.

Naruto moaned inside of Shizuka's breasts and she began trickling her fingers through his hair. His crotch jetted upright into her wetness and she watched as her breasts bounced on Naruto's head.

Shizuka smiled in joy as Naruto pumped his lower half into her body and she shook her hips on him. He gnawed on Shizuka's breasts and held onto her ass.

He rubbed his face against the mounds and his length rumbled her innards. Naruto began licking them until he removed his face from her bosom and completely lie back on the tree.

Shizuka placed her hands on Naruto's chest and made kissing gestures at him. Next, she dropped onto her hands and Naruto pressed his lips on hers.

Cerulean eyes and mint-colored ones made contact as Naruto and Shizuka's respective tongues engaged in another slobbery war. He palmed Shizuka's breasts and played with them as they bounced over his chest.

The kunoichi dug her nails into the ground as Naruto squeezed her breasts and groped them nonstop. Both of them moaned into mouths as they worked their hips in sync and Shizuka moaned as Naruto played with her breasts.

Naruto's tongue fought against Shizuka's as they bounced in his hands and he kneaded them together. This caused Shizuka's walls to grow tighter on Naruto's swollen member and she felt like her walls would close on him soon.

Their tongues stirred around one another and Shizuka's tongue lost to his in the battle. She moaned as she felt his thickness rocket into her entrance and both broke the kiss to moan loudly.

Naruto brought his mouth to Shizuka's neck and began nibbling it. His canines brushed against his neck and she panted with lust.

He then took one hand off her breast and placed it on her rear. Shizuka smiled greatly as Naruto's erection soared into her warmth and the pleasurable feeling mentally drove her insane.

She then softly cupped Naruto's face and stroked his whiskers with her thumbs. As a reaction, he began purring again just for Shizuka and she smiled at this as she rode him.

Shizuka's free mound bounced just above Naruto's chest and he continued licking her neck. He squeezed her breast before her pussy wrapped around his length and yanked on it.

Naruto's wave of semen flew into Shizuka's warmth and splashed out of her body. Shizuka's face turned into a great smile as Naruto's manhood spasmed inside of her and her eyes closed to emphasis how much pleasure she felt at the moment.

The blonde shinobi panted with his companion as their release poured out of her and onto the ground. Shizuka fell forward and landed on Naruto once he was done forming a hickey on her neck.

"Y'know, Shizuka-chan, not long ago would I have even pictured us doing this." Naruto chuckled.

"Well, life is sure full of surprises." Shizuka chuckled at Naruto.

"You got that right." Naruto said as he nuzzled Shizuka and ran his fingers through her hair. A moment later after the couple was done cuddling; Naruto flipped Shizuka on her back and began to thrust into her warmth.

Shizuka's blush grew with excitement as Naruto's hips charged forward and pummeled into her wet caverns. Naruto looked down at Shizuka as she began to buck her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruto's length pummeled into Shizuka's warmth and her tight walls grinded it with the bucking of her hips. He shot his member forwards into Shizuka's inner tunnels and she smiled as he palmed her breasts once again.

He kneaded the jiggling orbs as his member flew into Shizuka's moist caverns and slammed against her walls. Her eyes closed in pleasure as Naruto's cock left heavy impacts inside of her and she still couldn't how good the sex felt.

Shizuka moved her hands onto Naruto's shoulders for better support and moaned ecstatically as he played with the mounds. She worked her hips in the opposite direction of Naruto's and this allowed her walls to grind it.

It was she planted her lips on Naruto's and they remained locked. Their tongues were reunited in another battle for licking dominance and neither one of them were ready to back down.

Shizuka's nails began to sink into Naruto's back and he groaned a bit while still making his hips accelerate forward. His erection rammed into Shizuka's moist entrance and he gripped her nipples.

She slightly groaned as Naruto began tweaking them and lightly pinching them. Naruto felt Shizuka's tightness getting close to an end and he continued rocketing his manhood into her.

Shizuka bucked her hips as Naruto toyed with her hard nipples and pulled them upward before releasing them. They bounced as Naruto pumped himself into Shizuka's core and he placed his hands on hers.

Just then, Naruto and Shizuka locked fingers and held onto each other's hands tightly as they came simultaneously. Both moaned in delight as Naruto's cum drained out of Shizuka and just when he was ready to fall on her, he managed to stop himself at the last minute; his face just over hers.

Both sweated heavily and stared into each other's eyes. Shizuka's hold eased on Naruto's back and he allowed his forehead to meet hers.

"Naruto-kun, I'll bet you're not the least bit worn out, are you?" Shizuka playfully asked.

"No way, Shizuka-chan." Naruto answered.

"Perfect; neither am I." Shizuka smiled as Naruto got off her and stood up on his knees. She stood on her knees and turned around.

Naruto gripped the undersides of her legs and lifted into the air. Holding her by her legs, Shizuka's womanhood was just above his erection and she licked her lips as he entered her.

His length deeply pumped into Shizuka's walls and she moaned with total glee. He held onto Shizuka's legs as he shot his erection into her warmth and she bucked her hips in correspondence with him.

Her legs remained spread as Naruto's crotched jerked upright into her tightness and Shizuka had her inner walls rubbed by it. Both moaned as Naruto's vein-surrounded glory flew into her lower crevices and her breasts heaved upright.

The blonde groped the underside of Shizuka's long legs and he licked her hickey smoothly. He pounded his cock into the depths of Shizuka's wetness and she closed her eyes in bliss while keeping her teeth clenched together in joy.

She rode Naruto's length as it charged into her warm and tight womanhood. Shizuka smiled the whole time as she felt her companion's member reaching her stomach and this made her squeal in amazement.

Naruto watched as Shizuka's rear came into contact with his crotch and he moaned at the feeling. She managed to keep a steady balance on Naruto as he jerked his erection into her pussy and it sharply crashed against her innards.

Without opening her eyes, she turned her head to the point where she could kiss him and their tongues shot forward to do battle. The blush on Shizuka's overtook it by that point as Naruto's swollen hilt and her hips spread as far as they could go in order for him to thrust as deep as possible.

At that second, Shizuka's eyelids snapped opened and her pale green eyes looked into bright blue ones. Soon, Shizuka's walls pulled on Naruto's length and it fired rounds of his seed into her womb.

Naruto and Shizuka didn't separate lips at all once their release sprayed from her wet caverns and wet the ground the former stood on. After Naruto was done releasing, he slowly kneeled down and sat as Shizuka got off his member.

She laid on her back and Naruto panted as his cock went limp. A pleased smile remained on her face as she looked back at him and he did likewise.

Shizuka staggered onto her hands and feet to crawl towards Naruto. Once she reached him, she rested her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her forehead and softly ran his fingers through her hair. Shizuka rested on Naruto until they got up and flexed.

"I guess we should get going, Naruto-kun." Shizuka said after they donned their respective clothes.

"Yeah, lead on, Shizuka-chan." Naruto said before the two took off towards Hinomoto with Shizuka leading the way. They arrived at the priestess temple and Naruto noticed there were younger priestesses than there were adults; all of the young ones being ages 16 or above.

Shizuka explained that since the near massacre of the priestesses at the hands of the Kouma Ninjas, they had slowly began to gather new recruits and Naruto entered the temple with her where they met Tomoe among a group of priestesses.

"I'm back; Tomoe-sama and I've got the scroll." Shizuka proudly announced as she held it up for Tomoe.

"That's wonderful! Oh, who's your friend?" Tomoe asked upon seeing Naruto.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze; he helped me get the scroll and take down those Kouma assassins." Shizuka said and the whole room began muttering in amazement at Naruto's presence; all of them knowing about his heroic deeds.

"Oh, I see. We owe you a great debt, Naruto-san." Tomoe said.

"Ah, it's no problem. So, what does that scroll do for you, anyway?" Naruto said.

"This scroll will allow the Mikado to form a diplomatic relationship with any country and once she does, the corrupt consuls that control her will no longer have any power over anyone here." Tomoe said.

"Wow, talk about getting rid of pests." Shizuka said.

"My thoughts exactly; however, one problem that remains are finding what country can be safe but strong enough to have that sort of connection with." Tomoe said and Naruto smiled.

"I think I can help." Naruto said.

_Years later in the Hokage mansion_

Shizuka walked through the village with Tomoe, who was visiting her from Hinomoto. Since Hinomoto had made a diplomatic relationship with Konoha, the consuls that formerly manipulated the Mikado had been literally kicked to the curb and now were broke while the land continued to prosper in health.

As for Shizuka, she had moved to Konoha and married Naruto with Tomoe visiting them each year. She reached the Hokage mansion and opened the door.

"I'm home." Shizuka said and just then, a small boy and girl came sprinting at her. Both of them had silver-white hair similar to that of Shizuka while the boy had the same mint-colored eyes as her; where areas the girl had cerulean eyes.

"Hello, Auntie Tomoe!" the children, Kakashi and Mitsuki, said as Tomoe knelt down to hug the two. Kakashi and Mitsuki warmly hugged their surrogate aunt as Shizuka carried her luggage from the doorway.

"Oh, you two have grown so much since I last saw you two. How have you two been?" Tomoe smiled at the two.

"We've been great!" Kakashi answered.

"How's the Mikado?" Mitsuki asked.

"She's doing just fine." Tomoe said.

"Hey, Kakashi-chan, Mitsuki-chan, where's your Daddy?" Shizuka asked.

"He's sleeping." Kakashi answered.

"How long has he been asleep for?" Shizuka asked.

"Not too long after he took us to IchiRaku's and that was like an hour ago." Mitsuki said.

"Well, I'll go wake him up." Shizuka said as she headed to the master bedroom while Kakashi and Mitsuki talked with Tomoe in the living room. An hour had passed and neither of their parents had come out of their bedroom before they heard Naruto laughing.

"Shizuka-chan, that tickles." Naruto laughed from the bedroom.

"Well, I do know just where to make you laugh." Shizuka purred seductively and the two children heard their parents; though naturally, neither one of them had a clue on what was going on.

"What's Momma doing to Daddy?" Mitsuki asked.

"Beats me; what do you think, Auntie Tomoe?" Kakashi asked and Tomoe blushed at the question; not wanting to ruin the children's purity by telling them of their parents' deeds.

"Uh…would you two like some ice cream?" Tomoe said and the kids both cheered as she led them out the door; thought not before leaving behind a note telling Naruto and Shizuka of their whereabouts.

* * *

I hope all enjoy this NarutoxShizuka story and this was fun to work on though I can't take all the credit. As with the last  ** _Naruto/Queen's Blade_** story,  ** _Pyromania101_** wrote the opening scene and I personally think the Indiana Jones reference was awesome and let's not forget  ** _Sketchfan_**  since he is the one who thought of Naruto's counter to Shizuka's anti-sympathy line along the idea of them having twins since it took me forever to decide on whether they should have a girl or a boy. But all in all, the major credit and applause goes to  ** _SeductiveSerpent,_** who personally gave me the plotline of this story.

As for Naruto and Shizuka's kids, I decided to take a one-time break from naming his kids after his parents to naming his son after his teacher and just coming up with a lovely name for his daughter.

Well, enjoy and please review.


End file.
